


Trust

by JED1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JED1/pseuds/JED1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue Lion stands watch over her sleeping Paladin and contemplates her quintessence: Trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remember_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_Me/gifts).



> Set in Remember_Me's 'What a Healing Pod Can't Repair' Universe with Remember_Me's permission, while Lance and Blue Lion are on their three month solo adventure, about 2 months in.

Blue Lion long ago learned what distrust is.

The massive warship lifts her head to stare up at the stars, checking for movement where there should be none. Her scanners detect no enemy ships, but it is always possible that something has slipped by. A soft change in the hum she can pick up from Lance makes her glance down to check on her sleeping Paladin. Stretched out on the sand of the beach, Lance rolls over and presses his back against the bulk of her leg, then fades back into deep sleep. Blue Lion purrs softly and reaches down to gently press her muzzle against Lance for a moment before returning her gaze to the night sky. 

She is gregarious, and trusting, but she is also ancient and has been at war longer than most cultures have existed. She has always chosen her Paladins easily, and they have always rewarded her trust. But 10,000 years ago she learned that not all Paladins were to be trusted. Blue Lion snarls softly at the stars. Zarkon. The Black Paladin and traitor. Still alive all these centuries later when his species has a live span as short as that of humans… Humans like her Paladin… It… so short. 

Yes, Blue Lion long ago learned distrust… but now for the first time she has found that there is something she never thought one COULD distrust. 

Blue Lion brushes Lance’s sleeping mind, testing how deeply he sleeps. Who knew something as tiny as Lance could snore so loudly? It boggles the mind. But at least her Paladin sleeps deeply at the moment. Certain now that he won’t wake, Blue Lion opens a file that she has tucked behind layer after layer of firewalls and protections, trapped code and Trojan viruses. 

The file opens and expands, letting Blue Lion pour over the data again. Quintessence. The very life force of a planet and the secret to Zarkon’s long life. While simply coming into contact with it would heal most wounds, Zarkon and Haggar seem to have found a way to use it to expand their life-spans almost indefinitely, as well as using it as fuel for their ships, weapons and the Druids spells. 

And there at the end, the calculations Blue Lion has been working on since she and the others discovered what Zarkon had done. 

She glances down at Lance again as he mumbles in his sleep. Discovering how to draw the Quintessence from it’s containers in it’s true form had been easy. The Lions used a variant of the magic that the Druids were corrupting to merge into Voltron and as their own energy source. Sorting out how to use it to expand someone’s lifespan, and how little was needed for that task, had been the next and shockingly simple task. Simply drawing the energy in, filtering it through the crystallized quintessence that powers her and from there directing it where and how she wished… 

But that had led to the distrust that Blue Lion now knows. With a soft growl she closes the file, stuffing it back behind the myriad of protections, deep into a corner of her own mind. Taking her eyes from the stars, she again lowers her head to gentle nuzzle Lance. He amazes her. Never has she connected so quickly or so deeply with a Paladin. Already they speak with each other with a casualness she adores, Someone that she thinks might be able to obtain a true in-tandem link with. Something she has almost been able to obtain before, with her last Paladin. Something Black Lion could almost obtain with Zarkon before his downfall… but with Lance. Blue Lion is certain. They have been alone together for 2 months now. They will manage the tandem bond, and it will allow them to see through each others eyes, access all the other knows… which is why this one file must be hidden so deep and carefully. And always they are aware of the other, a wonderful purr in the mind that never fades. 

But it will fade. Humans have such short lives, a century if they are lucky… and her Lance is not lucky. Soon he will fade, his purr vanishing from her thoughts, leaving her alone, forced to find and accept a new Paladin, one who never will be able to connect as she and Lance have. But… if she could simply find a cargo ship. …It would not take much, a canister of golden life-force so small that she could carry it away in her jaws… A few moments of work and her wonderful, tiny, luckless Lance would be able to stay with her. 

Blue Lion moans and presses her muzzle to her Paladin again, eyes dimming. Should not think this, should not wish it. What if Lance does not want to live forever beside her? …He would outlive his friends… Well, no, she could easily show the other Lions how to do this and that… but what if they do not wish it still? The knowledge burns at her, eating her attention and drawing her to it when ever she rests. Blue Lion is the Quintessence of Trust. 

But now she has discovered the one thing with which she can not trust herself.


End file.
